


Sabrina

by CrescentMoonRising



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Dan Stevens - Fandom, Sabrina (1954), Sabrina (1995)
Genre: Chefs in training, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Linus/Sabrina, London, Paris (City), Sabrina AU, Two brothers, Unrequited Love, Welcome to the world of hedge funds, financial world, possible triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: A take on the Sabrina movies of the 50's and 90's, with a little bit of a modern twist. (You don't need to have seen the movies to know the story, though).The Larrabee brothers may head one of the most successful Hedge Fund firms in the world together, but they could not be more opposite to each other.  Older brother Benedict is calm and focused and wants nothing more than personal success to prove his worth in the world.  His younger brother Daniel is known as being brash, fast and the ways he throws around his cash.However, when a woman from their past returns at a huge company gala, neither brother is prepared as to how much her presence will send them into a tail spin.  The thing is, neither does Sabrina....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a new story, one I've been developing for a few months now, and finally feel confident enough to publish. Hope you enjoy it, please leave comments and let me know what you liked!

October, 2016—London

 

Families: big or small, rich or poor, have one thing in common.When the time comes, they know how to put on a show.Sometimes it’s the mask of happiness.Sometimes, it is a much more complex masquerade.

The Larrabee family was no stranger to the art of skillful deception. 

The patriarch, Richard, kept his bright blue eyes sparking with content and praise of those around him.However, inside he fumed while he held back the indignation at his upcoming demotion from the head of the company that bore his name. 

Richard’s wife, Camille, also smiled as if she was entirely at ease and content.However, that facade was painted with almost half a bottle of vodka and several prescription pills to have her poised enough for public admiration.

Their youngest son, Daniel, walked through the crowds as he thanked their fellow investors.With ease, he was charming the celebrities and winking at their rivals as if he owned the hotel.He, however, hunted for someone to engage that evening for a few hours. Someone who had not shared his bed on a prior evening.As that appeared a futile task, as most of the women in the ballroom previously experienced his antics, he searched for someone who could would do for a stroll into a broom closet for a few minutes. 

Their eldest son, Benedict watched all of this unfold with a stern eyebrow and never a break in his cool demeanor. 

These nights were all the same: people patting each other on the back as to how much they could donate so their names would be splashed on the pages of the papers the next morning.Not that the charities were undeserving, but Benedict could guess that little to none of those patrons could identify the causes in need.The usual guests arrived, parading the carpet, smiling for the photographers.He merely raised his glass of Scotch and waited for his cue to begin his role.

Before he could take a drink, he turned as an arm looped around his shoulders, “Come on, photo time.” Daniel had his own glass in hand, his identical blue eyes as Benedict’s gleaming at the line of reporters. The crowd was practically itching for the brothers to grace the red carpet.

“No,” Benedict spat, “and lay off the booze. You already smell like you took a bath at the bar, no one will take you seriously tonight…”

Dan’s head rolled back to his neck as he groaned, “God, lighten up, will you? Tonight’s the night! We are the heads of the company’s annual gala! It will be you and me, front and center as the “Kings of Larrabee".The new bosses have ascended to the throne and we are just beginning our reign.” 

His voice dropped so Ben could hear him over the din of the crowd, “You want to show that we’re in charge? We have to be seen together, as a team.This way when the investors call every one of our offices tomorrow, they know they’re dealing with new blood.”

Benedict could never ignore a good strategy, especially pertaining to the business.

“Fine.  Get rid of your damn drink, though.” Daniel eagerly nodded before they headed forth as the lightbulbs flashed like fireworks around them.

Their names were shouted from every corner and both Benedict and Daniel tried to keep up with them.  They had been a part of this night for more years than they could count.  As small children, they were found hiding at their mother and father’s legs.  Then as young adults, standing next to them as their father remained the central focus of the show.

Tonight, however, they were the main story—and as Dan noted—the evening’s news.  Benedict felt for his notes in his breast pocket, checking for the hundredth time that they were still there. In that moment, he never heard the reporter’s question. It would be Dan’s voice that roused him forth.

“We’re excited to be here, and this is only the beginning. Larrabee is primed to take over the financial world and we can’t wait to show you what we’ve got in store!” Daniel beamed after his statement and the reporters began clamoring for more.Benedict held off on wringing his brother’s neck until after they were out of the photographer’s view, but jumped in to clarify.

Ben flashed one of his trademark smiles that could illuminate the entire city of London, “What my brother means to say is, of course we are thrilled to be here tonight in honor of some amazing charities and the causes they support.Larrabee continues it’s focus towards the future and the changing landscape of the financial sector here and around the world.Thank you, enjoy your evening.”With a vice grip on his brother’s shoulder Benedict directed the two of them inside. 

_Why he believed Daniel could ever control himself…_

“Daniel, I swear I’ll send you home with Harold if I need to grab every security guy to drag you kicking and screaming from here.Keep your mouth shut and do as I say.”

Anyone else would have been petrified by Benedict, his eyes dark and barely holding back his rage, while his voice dropped to a predatory growl.Unimpressed, Daniel merely huffed.

“You forget that I am not as stupid as everyone around here thinks I am. Yes, the liquor makes the words flow faster, but you have to understand that our investors expect a little insanity.It means we’re going to do what’s best for them. If we’re going to show them change, it wont come from you and your boring all black ensemble and your sourpuss face.”

Benedict nearly ripped into him when their business advisor, Jonathan, ran over and interrupted them, “If we’re all done having a family argument at a company event, let’s get ourselves together, shall we?”

Daniel scoffed, “It’s all his fault.He forgets that I also attended the London School of Economics.” He signaled a waitress for another drink as Benedict snapped back.

“Yes, after Father and I ensured your seat after several large contributions, so shove it up your—“

“All right!” Jonathan gasped, his hands reaching out and holding both Benedict and Daniel’s forearms, “Cut the bickering till later.Right now, Benedict, you will introduce everyone and Daniel, you will begin the bidding for contributions.After that you two are to retreat to opposite corners and I swear if I find you both arguing again, I’ll slice both of your sets off.”The brother’s silence signaled both their understanding and belief in the truth in their company’s eldest advisor’s threat.

“Good. Now, I’ll let the band know to kill the music.Behave in my absence, yeah?”

The brothers dutifully nodded as Benedict scanned the room.His father and mother were already positioned at one of the tables at the front. Even with the flow of people around them, Ben noted the tension in his father’s jaw, the coldness in his eyes.The plastered smile could only somewhat hold back the fury Benedict knew his father held against this change of the guard.

Daniel thanked a waitress as she handed him his drink, his eyes following her hips as they swayed on retreat.  She turned and giggled at him, as he held up the glass in appreciation.

“We’ve resorted to the wait staff, have we?  Is there anyone in London left at this point, Daniel?”

Daniel’s eyes remained on the lithe blonde as she disappeared into the kitchen, “Apparently some of the waitresses haven’t been privileged enough…” Benedict could only let out his sigh while he focused on the crowd.

His eyes fell on a brunette, gliding through the tuxedos and ballgowns like she floated on air.While she looked the part of a night at a high-society event, her body seemed tense, as if she searched for someone.Benedict made it a point to know everyone onthe guest list, that was his job.While he mentally scanned it in his mind, nothing connected to this woman. _Who was she?_

She caught Daniel’s attention as well, and he had no idea either, “Wow. I think we have a winner. Who is she?”

Benedict shook his head, trying so hard to place her.As she turned around once more, Ben saw her bright green eyes against the pale skin and brown hair.She was stunning, no doubt, but where did Benedict know her from? She certainly was not a contributor, nor one of the heads of a company.

“You slept with her?” Daniel gasped causing Benedict to rouse from a seemingly trance-like state.

“No! No, but I know her and I can’t remember her name. I know everyone’s name.” He began to walk towards her, Daniel hot on his heels as her eyes fell upon him.To his shock, her face relaxed before expanding into a large smile.

“Benedict!” she said, clutching her purse in front of her as if it would anchor her into the ground.

_It couldn’t be.No…_ Neurons began to fire as the word slipped from between his lips.

“ _Sabrina_?”

She nodded, still smiling, a gesture that indicated she was happy to see him.  He felt his brother at his elbow, but Benedict only saw two green eyes and a warm grin.

“Sabrina?” Daniel gasped as he made his presence became known.

Her gaze moved from one brother to another, “Daniel. It’s so good to see you—to see both of you!” Benedict remained silent while dumbfounded; Daniel’s thoughts, however, appeared to let loose like a broken dam.

“Sabrina? Stanley Fairchild’s daughter, Sabrina? The little girl that snuck us cookies from the kitchens and played with us in the gardens? That Sabrina?” She continued nodding at each of his utterances, confirming what both of the brothers could not possibly believe.

“I think the inquiry established that she is one and the same.” Benedict’s voice blessedly returned, as he cut off Daniel’s ramblings. 

Benedict turned again to her, still flustered, “I-it is so good to see you again.It has been, what—“

“Three years,” she said with a grin. “I just returned home from Paris about a week and a half ago.”  A silence hit the trio, and with an easy grace, she continued to save them from further embarrassment.

“I studied at Le Cordon Blu, and then spent time apprenticing in several restaurants in Paris. I had a wonderful experience there.” 

“Yes! Right! Of course!” Daniel and Benedict fell over themselves to acknowledge what they should have known about the girl who practically lived in their house for so many years. She was the daughter of the Larrabee estate’s caretaker, the man who had been a part of their lives since before they were born. Benedict wanted nothing more than to ask her about her adventures when a voice echoed over the speakers.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to tonight’s gala for the Larrabee Foundation! We are honored to bring up one half of the next generation of leaders for the future of the company—Benedict Larrabee!”Jonathan’s enthusiasm became drowned by the applause around them, and for a second he felt almost agitated with having to leave this conversation.However, duty called and with a curt nod to his brother and Sabrina, he walked up to the stage.

The cards, still in his breast pocket, finally made their appearance, “Good evening.” He looked into the crowd, his eyes falling again on Sabrina.Of course, now that Benedict had left, Daniel took her full attention.Benedict’s eyes narrowed on them as Sabrina held a hand to her lips as she laughed.

He felt his face flush while he looked over his cards.  He made an executive decision on the spot to eliminate a dozen of them.

“Thank you so much for joining us this evening.As the newest head of the Larrabee Corporation, and in turn Larrabee Foundation, I’m privileged to speak of the various charities and groupings tonights fundraiser will benefit.However, instead of going over each of them I think it is best we get right to it? Let’s see who here tonight will open up their pockets the most for these deserving groups. 

“Therefore, I turn the reigns over to my brother, Daniel.” Another round of applause exploded from the room as Dan looked up from where he stood with Sabrina.His eyes went wild until he realized it was his turn up at the podium.With a quick gulp of his drink, he bounced on up to thestage, where he slid in next to Benedict.

“Oh, thank you, brother,” he said with a cheeky grin, “I am _honored_ to kick off the festivities this evening.Who’s ready to fork over a portion of this year’s annual bonus?” The crowd let out a rowdy cheer, already lubricated by the liquor that flowed beforehand. One thing they learned from their father, make sure no food is served before attendees have been seated—ensures the pockets to open wider.

Ben half-listened to Daniel, his eyes grazing over the people he could see through the blinding spotlights in front of him.With a nod, and a half-embarrassed smile, Benedict descended from the stage.Everyone was paying attention to the auction, Daniel blabbed on and on about the item up for grabs and people murmured around him as he politely glided through the crowd.

His mind was on the multicolored dress and light brown hair he wanted to see again.  Questions raced through his mind, leaving him completely unfocused and nearly crashing into a waiter with a large tray of champagne glasses.  He found her with one of those glasses balanced in her hand, her eyes focused on Daniel and a slight grin on her lips.  She clearly enjoyed the show on the stage.

It came as a shock to the elder brother that his chest pounded with nervous anticipation.Sabrina Fairchild had returned to their lives, once more. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Sabrina's version of events during the night of the big gala for the Larrabee Foundation and a peek into her history with both brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! thank you! thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for all the encouragement for this little story.

Sabrina attempted to keep her hands from moving, but they appeared to have a mind of their own.She kept twisting and turning the small purse in her hands while the streets rushed past her window.It was an unusually warm evening for October, and she was glad for it.Having rushed out the door, she forgot her shawl on the bannister.

As the black cab came to a halt at a light, her mind wandered again as to why she decided to attend the gala that evening.  It had been a joke, really, as she sat in the kitchen along with the staff who were quite happy the family had left for the evening.  She only mentioned, while lounging in the kitchen clad in her jeans and t-shirt  that she felt like getting dressed up and going out for a bit.  Little did she know that half the staff at the Larrabee mansion decided that meant she would be whisked away to the evening’s festivities. 

Mrs. Larrabee’s assistants found a dress that was part of the two dozen or so choices she vetoed in the dressing process, while another assistant quickly dusted up Sabrina’s face and curled her hair.Within moments, they had called ahead to the event’s organizer and told them to put Sabrina Fairchild on the list as a last minute guest.No one questioned the late addition, as they probably thought her to be a young ingenue on her way up the celebrity food chain.

Sabrina had one step out the door when her father spied her from the driveway.  His eyes widened just as his smile before he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“Darling, you look like a vision! Where are you headed?”

The blush crept on her cheeks as three nervous assistants stood behind her, their fingers crossed for his approval, “Oh, um, the foundation gala.Sally called and got me in, I thought it would be fun to see everyone once again.”

The smile faded a bit, “But, you just got home the other day.Don’t you want to take it easy?”His concern flooded his words, but the point of that concern remained a mystery.

She shook her head, “I’m so used to going out and walking around Paris. I would drop into a cafe or so.This will be fun! A little free champagne and people watching. Plus I get to see what kinds of foods Londoners are craving at the moment.Consider it all research.”

He merely closed his eyes with a sigh, “You always have a way with words.”

“I learned from the best,” she smiled before she pecked him on the cheek.  The cab arrived in the mansion’s drive and with a deep breath, she slid inside.

“Don’t wait up!” she yelled, the grin spreading across her cheeks. The women at the door all waved enthusiastically while her father gave her a nod. 

“Miss?” The driver pulled her from her thoughts as they arrived upon the red carpet.An usher came to the door and she quickly paid the fare before she was helped to her feet.She could see most of the attendees moved inside the hotel, meaning the party was about to begin.

“Always last to arrive,” she mumbled as she strode across the red carpet, without the fanfare of the photographers who were putting their equipment aside. The security took a quick glance at her id, and she strode through the doors and into the grand ballroom.

The company had moved locations over the years, but this was the venue they preferred the most for the biggest gala of the year.The family took this night seriously, inviting people over beforehand, making sure no pound saved to ensure perfection. Sabrina remembered years where the Larrabee home would be filled so many people she had to hide from being trampled.Every year she wished she could tag along with the brothers to see all the famous people and maybe get a sip of champagne.

_The brothers._ Three years passed since she’d seen them, and before that even longer for a conversation.Work, uni: it was all what mattered at the time.She told herself that again and again until the message finally stuck.

She floated through the crowds and tables, spying the elder Larrabees seated at their table.Sabrina had to halt in her steps at the sight: Richard looking quite foul while Camille appeared almost in a trance.She wondered how many medical necessities were in order to get her to that state.Her thoughts of presenting herself vanished into thin air before she moved closer to their area. _Best to leave some things alone…_

That left the rest of the Larrabee family, and her eyes roamed the back of the large room.She expected to hear Dan’s laughter over the din of the crowd. Maybe Benedict would be rushing around, too busy to speak to her as he handled all the important business this evening.This would be the first timethat they were in charge, and she shook her head at her heady foolishness. 

She felt out of place, as if she didn’t belong there.In essence, she didn’t, but how she hoped she could. Ben and Dan would be far too busy that night to stop and talk to her. _Once again_ , she mused to herself, _acting like a silly fool_.

Her head perked up to the sound of her name, from a familiar voice.She turned to find matching sets of blue eyes, staring in amazement. 

_They haven’t changed a bit.  Just a little older and a little more handsome. Okay, a lot more handsome._

As Benedict left them to welcome everyone to the gala, Dan turned to her, “Well, I can say that the French lifestyle has been quite good to you.  You look so refined and sophisticated from when you left!”

It was hard to keep his gaze as she giggled a little at him, his eyes wandering over the bare skin of her neck and shoulders. 

“I didn’t think I did, but— thank you, Daniel.”

“Seriously, you could compete with any of the women in this room.Huh, maybe I should head to Paris if there’s more gorgeous specimens like you.” His smile never left, nor the gleam in his eyes.

Her cheeks kept getting warmer by the minute, “I can only recommend it.”

“Or, you could just tell me all about it. We could—“ but he paused as applause rang from the floor and Benedict pointedly stared at his brother to join him on stage. With a slight hop in his step, he bounded to the stage and crossed to the microphone. Her smile grew bigger and bigger as he exuded that charme.He had an ability to take all the light in the room and draw it to him, making him glow like a star.

As Dan performed his magic, Sabrina found herself remembering another night where she watched him in all his glory…

 

_10 years earlier_

Sabrina poked her head out of the kitchen doors that led to the patio at the raucous laughter that echoed within.There was Dan mingling through the crowds once more, all there to celebrate his completion of University.He had returned home and stood primed to attend Business School in London like his father and brother.However, he seemed to be far from ready to take that serious turn.

“Come on! Who wants a turn with the graduate?” he yelled as he ran towards a group of female friends who nearly fell over themselves as he grew closer. One was promptly swept up into his arms and carried onto the patio where many of the guests were dancing. 

This was a usual sight at the house in previous years when Dan came home to visit.However, tonight he appeared to challenge those old standards to a bold new frontier.  The staff were out sorts, not sure how to manage it all. 

Sabrina's father sighed, “Honestly, you’d think he was in primary again the way he acts.  He’ll never grow up.”

Sabrina remained quiet, keeping her happy grin to herself.How she wished she could be out there with them, standing on the sidelines with a drink her hand.Maybe she could have caught Dan’s eye and he’d chat her up.Maybe…

“Sabrina? Come on, get over here.” Her father’s stern voice brought her back to Earth and she headed over to the kitchen.

“Help me with this tray?” He was arranging Pâté on a plate, although everyone doubted it would be enjoyed by Dan or his friends.They seemed intent on drinking their calories away that evening.Sabrina looked at the spread, and fixed some of the pieces, making it more presentable and adding a few crackers and olives throughout.

Her father peered over her shoulder, “See, this is why I asked you.You know better than me, for sure.” They shared a knowing grin before Charles Larrabee strolled through.

“Thank God he’ll be back in school in a few weeks, I can’t stand these inane get-togethers,” he growled before one of the chefs handed him a plate.He downed his Scotch in one gulp and immediately a refill was fetched.After picking a few olives he turned to Sabrina’s father.

“Stanley, keep an eye on things down here.  I’m headed to bed.”

“Yes, sir.  Good evening, sir,” her father answered and with that the eldest Larrabee left the downstairs.  While that relieved some of them, there was still a matter of one younger Larrabee with a penchant for trouble.  Stanley would be the only one Dan might listen to, so with a deep inhale, Sabrina’s father left.  With little to do, Sabrina tapped her fingers on the kitchen island before one of the chefs sided up to her.

“It’s nice to have him home for how the energy perks up in the house, but sometimes it’s too much, eh?” Amy mused.

Sabrina absently nodded, “Mmm. It’s just nice to see him again.”She looked up to find Amy’s eye’s twinkling a little too much for her taste. 

“What?” she asked, her insides twisting from the attention.

“Oh, nothing,” Amy said, grabbing a piece of cheese, “I think it’s nice to have all of you kids here together.”

Sabrina grabbed another olive and excused herself from the kitchen. She’d always been fond of Daniel and Benedict, but there was always that magnetism that Daniel had that shined beyond anyone else.He drew people to him, almost instinctually.

As she strode outside, the music quieted down and several of the guests had already left, while others prepared for their departure.Without thinking, Sabrina grabbed a couple of glasses to help speed up the process.Balancing a few champagne glasses in her hand, she jumped to the sky as she turned.

Daniel’s wolfish grin spread across his face, “Sabrina fair, come on. Dance with me.” 

She nearly dropped the glasses right to the floor before Dan’s hand shot out to steady her.

“Oh! Um, well, I-I…” she cursed herself for sounding like a blundering fool. 

His smile never faded, “Please! Your dad is sending everyone home and you live pretty close…” He laughed a little too loud at his own joke, but Sabrina giggled nonetheless. 

“Well, my hands are full,” she mumbled, voice returning.

He nodded thoughtfully as more people began to leave, “Then meet me by the tennis court.I think that would make a splendid dance floor once you’ve rid yourself of these.” His hand grazed the top of hers and she felt its warmth spread across and up her arm.Before she could protest, he turned to grab the small speakers he had set up outside.

“See you there!” he yelled before he headed in that direction.Of course, she knew she should say no, that she was too tired, and needed to go to bed. Her dancing with Dan would be seen as inappropriate. The boss’ son and his employee’s daughter? 

However, as she entered the kitchen, she could not help but wonder, _but one dance couldn’t hurt, could it?_

She tiptoed through one of the lounges into the back area and towards the side of the home. _I wouldn’t want to offend him, he did ask so nicely._ The courts were illuminated by the overheads but even more by the full moon that shone above. 

Dan was no where to be found while she padded across the grass to the middle of the court.Herhand grazed over the white fabric of the court’s net before her eyes roamed up to the sky, amazed by the cloudless view above. She wondered if she heard Dan correctly about the place to meet.

“Fancy a match this evening?” 

Sabrina turned with a smile, but it faded when she saw Benedict strolling towards her.Her grip on the net tightened, realizing she looked entirely out of place.Benedict probably thought her mad at that moment.

“I was waiting for Daniel, he said to meet me here.”As the words tumbled forth, she could see Benedict’s eyebrow raise before he pursed his lips.

He motioned back to the house, “He was calling a cab, seems one of his friends missed her ride home.”  She could see the hint of pity, which made the situation even more unbearable.

“Oh,” she said with a nod and turned away from him.  Her face felt as if she stuck it in the parlor fireplace and in a way she wished she still could.

“Beautiful night,” he murmured, looking up to the sky, “It’s never this clear.” 

She shook her head, without speaking. _Please let him leave. God, he can see just how pathetic I am._

“Probably the last good night we’ll have for some time.It’ll cool off soon.” Sabrina looked up to his tall form hovering near hers.Her eyes returned to the skies and away from his gaze.

“You’re probably right. I mean, October then November and then December and then it’ll be cold for sure since it’ll be winter.Because winter starts in December.” She clamped her lips shut, with a groan.

“That’s usually the rule, yes,” he said, a hint of laughter in his voice.  “Will you be staying here after the next term?”

“Yes, and then I have to decide if I want to take a term abroad. I’m not sure yet.” She realized she needed to get inside, get away from this conversation immediately.What she didn’t realize was that Ben decided to speak as well.

“I hope that—“ he began.

“Well, it’s getting late—“ she started, and both of them blushed at each other.Ben looped his fingers in his pants pockets before motioning to Sabrina to continue.

Her hands flew around, “Well, it’s late and I promised my father I’d help him with getting some of the decorations from upstairs tomorrow. You know, since it’s almost the holidays and such. I think your mum wants to go through everything before she goes to Harrods.”

His eyes cast downward, “Of course.Have a pleasant evening.” 

Sabrina responded in kind before she quickly scurried around him, refusing to look back at Benedict and his disapproving stare.

* * *

 

“Having fun?”

Sabrina returned from her memories at Benedict’s voice, her eyes widening to find him at her elbow.His eyes developed more creases next to them, with a hint of gray on the sides near his ears. He looked so mature, but then again, didn’t he always?

She curled her arm around her, still clutching her champagne glass, “Oh, yes, I am.  I never got to come to one of these galas so, it’s quite a change.” Her eyes went back to Dan who was in the middle of a bidding war for a three day stay at the Savoy in Tokyo. 

His voice perked through her thoughts again, “How was Paris?”

“Magical,” she said looking back at him.“I had the most wonderful time, and met the most interesting people.The city has its own pulse and it just makes you feel alive every hour of the day. I just loved being there, and I hope to go back soon, if only to visit.I learned so much…”His warm gaze never left her face, and yet, she still got that twinge of embarrassment that she rambled on and on. 

“It sounds like you’ve had a wonderful experience.”His mouth opened for more, but they were interrupted by a breathless emcee in front of them.

“Hey!” Dan gasped as he returned to Sabrina’s opposite side, “We’re takinga break, I need a drink.”As the words left his mouth, the waitress appeared with another glass.

Benedict looked around, “A break? How long? We never did it that way before.”

Dan shrugged as he finished off his glass, “Well, new rules this time around my dear brother.”The band began to play a jazzy tune and the dance floor started to fill up.

Dan outstretched his hand to Sabrina, “How about a stroll around the floor?”

She looked down at his hand, his fingers bouncing back and forth in anticipation.Sabrina waited, wondering if he’d pull it back or someone would interrupt them and ruin the moment.It didn’t happen.

“Yes.Absolutely.” She took his hand and he guided her with a strong confidence onto the dance floor.As one arm wrapped around the small of her back and another clasped hers, she was sure the grin on her face would never leave.

 


End file.
